


coffee break

by DoctorWhoFan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cock Rings, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoFan/pseuds/DoctorWhoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver. Teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee break

I come to the office. Outside sits felicity waiting for my arrival as she sorts out my papers into sign read and not important. I stand watching her while she is in her own little world and feel a smile tug at my lips as she babbles about me begin late and she starts to walk to the elevator. I shout "Felicity where are you going." Her quick reply us "Coffee." I sit at my desk as she walks in. She is stumbling around as she tries to pull the blinds down while carrying to large cups of coffee. As she comes closer she places both coffee's infornt of me on the desk as she takes her tablet from her bag and swings it infrotn of himas she babbles nonsense. The tablet hits the edge if the coffee and they spill over. Burning hot liquid all over his crotch catches him by surprise as felicity jumps up to grap napkins from her back as she pats down the area. Her small hands flapping around his area cause him to gorw hard underneath her touch and as soon as she feels it she stops her babbling to look from his eyes to his growing member. Her eyes widen as realisation coats her features. She looks up at him as she places her hand on to him and presses down hard. He moans and closes his eyes in pleasure. His eyes snap open as he hears the soft sound of his zipper open andas quick as lighting her hand Is on his pants pulling them down as far as they can go. He holds on to the sides of the chair as her head moves down and her plump red lips cover his nine inch cock. He draws in a long heated moan and he feels her smirk as she uses her tongue to lick the underside of his dick as she bobs her head up and down. He graps a fist full of hair and pushes her head down as his cock twitches while his rough voice says "I'm going to come, felicity don't stop." At thoose words she pops his dick out of her mouth and slips on a gold and green emerald cock ring in place. He looks up confusion spreading around his features as understanding reaches his brain if what this is. Felicity says "Your going to go through all of your meetings until the end of the day and if your lucky I might come in here before we have to go back to the arrow cave and give you a treat. Otherwise I want you by the end of the day to be.screaming my name because I control wheater you come or not." And with that she leaves. He has two meetings to get through until the end of the day he was really late today it would seem. He sits in his first meeting while felicity stand a remote in her hand with three settings low medium and high. He can see her press the low as he feels the faint vibrations of the cock ring come to live. He feels he can come from just that. Through out the meeting she turns it on and of always asking question aimed at him to make sure he is listening. By the end of the letting he is visible hard and aching. The investors leave with small goodbye as felicity walks toward him. She sits on his top theigh showing olhow wet she is she babble about him making her so wet but all he can feel is her juices running down her legs as she rubs along his leg until finally a burst of wetness leaked out of her as her orgasm consumes her to the fullest she get ul of off him as she meets the new employee who will be working as her replacement for a few hours when she vistits her family. He flirts with the new woman as she enters and can see felicity's rage appear on her face as she turns the cock ring to its highest setting. He can feel his oragsm is getting close now and us only hold of by him knowing the embarrassment of him coming in his pants. The meeting is cut short when felicity gets a phone call needing immediate information only the ceo has access too. Oliver bids the woman a goodnight and as he turns around he knows he's in trouble. She closes the door and the blinds as she command him to undress. He does' so. He stands before her naked as she watches him. She walkds over slowly and takes his hand slowly allowing them to take her skirt down. He waits as she places his cock ring on the floor and she sits on the desk moving her panties to the side as she gives him permission. He roughly takes hold of her hips and pushes in fast and hard. He kiss her mouth to keep her moans quite as he pushes deep with in her again and again. He is very close now. He moves his fingers to where their bodies join and presses hard on to her cilt and watches as she comes undone clenching his dick,milking him. He coats her insides white with his cum like a painting. He whispers quietly "So much for the coffee break."


End file.
